(the soulless man) under the night without stars
by kisecchi
Summary: Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. Satoru/Shun.


_Shinsekai Yori_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Porque los sentimientos de Satoru necesitan ser más valorados.

* * *

**(the soulless man) under the night without stars**

* * *

Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. Se despierta a las seis, justo a tiempo para observar el sol naciente tras desperezarse y correr las cortinas; posa una mano en el vidrio y aprecia el paisaje con expresión serena, perdido en pensamientos sin ningún tema en particular. Tras unos minutos, se dirige al baño, hace sus necesidades, toma una ducha rápida y cepilla sus dientes y su cabello. Vuelve a su habitación con tan sólo una toalla en su cintura y se pone su ropa para el trabajo; tiende la cama y camina hacia la cocina, donde toma un pequeño desayuno. Cuando finaliza, saca de la nevera el sencillo _bentō_ que ha preparado la noche anterior y va en busca de su maletín, en el cual lo guarda. Luego de asegurarse que todo esté como se supone, se calza sus zapatos y sale de la casa.

Una arruga casi imperceptible se acomoda en su entrecejo cuando sus ojos se topan con los rayos del sol. Satoru hace siempre el mismo recorrido hacia su lugar de trabajo, saludando a la jovencita que barre a una cuadra de su casa, sonriéndole a la pareja de ancianos que se sienta a desayunar afuera más adelante, dándole paso al par de niños que, apurados, corren por la vereda para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Satoru los observa alejarse delante suyo, ambos con el uniforme que una vez él también ha usado, el más alto riéndose a carcajadas mientras el otro intenta, mientras se queja, alcanzarlo. Suspira con pesar, recuerda los días alegres en los que vivía una escena parecida; si se esfuerza un poco, puede ver la espalda menuda de su compañero, puede oír su voz («¡Qué lento eres, Satoru!») y la risueña risita que suelta cuando Satoru, molesto, le contesta que es un tramposo, que siempre le hace lo mismo, y que no se agrande pues pronto le alcanzará. Cuando el pequeño de su memoria gira su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, lo único que ve es una sombra, como si su memoria hubiera sido alterada para que no sea capaz de reconocerlo.

Considerando el lugar en donde vive, probablemente haya sido así.

Satoru sólo tiene veintiún años, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que su comunidad es sombría y que no todo es lo que parece. Las apariencias muestran un lugar utópicamente feliz, donde toda la sociedad vive en armonía, pero la misma palabra delata la realidad: es simplemente un dibujo hecho por encima de la tragedia, asesinatos al azar y desapariciones de seres queridos, de quienes ni siquiera quedan los recuerdos.

El joven suelta un suspiro y se pasa una mano por la nuca. No vale la pena pensar en cosas que no puede cambiar él solo.

* * *

Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. Los días de lluvia impiden que realice su trabajo, por lo que su jefe los denomina días libres. En esos días se despierta a la misma hora, abre las cortinas y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama; se acurruca bajo las sábanas y mira con atención las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana.

Los días de lluvia le recuerdan a los fines de semana de su adolescencia, cuando despertaba a altas horas de la tarde con la sólida y cálida espalda de su pareja contra su pecho. Recuerda la pálida tez, la suavidad de la piel, la forma en que solía correr los largos mechones de pelo oscuro para depositar un beso en la tibia nuca. La respiración del chico apenas cambiaba, delatando que había sido despertado, y si Satoru no le prestara atención al cien por cien, no lo hubiera notado. Entonces se daba la vuelta, hundía el rostro en su cuello y le propinaba una leve caricia con la punta de su nariz. Luego pasaba una delicada mano por su costado por debajo de su remera, dejando tras su paso la gélida sensación de su tacto: con ese simple gesto, Satoru entendía que quería permanecer así por un rato más, en el que él se entretenía deslizando sus dedos entre finas hebras de color negro y mirando el atardecer soleado o, en su defecto, el cielo nublado y la pequeña llovizna.

Satoru no recuerda el rostro ni el nombre del muchacho, pero hasta el día de hoy sabe que siempre había sido así, desde la infancia: sutil, demostrando con leves gestos lo que no le sale decir con palabras.

* * *

Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. Todas las noches, tras tomar un baño y una apetitosa cena, espera la llegada de Inaba Ryō. El joven sigue siendo igual de atractivo que en sus años de secundaria, la melena morocha ahora cubriendo un poco más sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Con esos mismos ojos le mira mientras caminan hacia la habitación, quitándose la ropa en el proceso.

Ryō ha sido, desde que lo conoce, una persona directa, por lo que no vacila al recostarlo entre las sábanas y comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo con sus labios, empezando en su cuello y terminando debajo de su abdomen. Satoru suelta suspiros y pequeños sonidos que se asemejan a gemidos, enredando los dedos en la cabellera de su amante. Con los ojos clavados en el techo, imagina que quien se encuentra entre sus piernas no es Ryō, sino el chico sin nombre, ese al que tanto ha amado, sin darse cuenta, desde la infancia. También sabe que, cuando Ryō le penetra con suavidad, está imaginando el voluptuoso cuerpo de la joven a quien dice amar, y no se le escapa el «Saki» que, en voz baja, repite una y otra vez contra su hombro, en un intento de mantener el secreto. Cuando Satoru llega al orgasmo, siente que un nombre se le queda estancado en la garganta, mas nunca consigue averiguarlo.

Satoru piensa que el mundo es injusto para todos. Es injusto para él y también lo es para Ryō, quien fue usado como reemplazo, añadiendo recuerdos en su mente de momentos que no vivió, creándole sentimientos que pertenecían a otra persona.

Satoru no oía el nombre de Saki cuando lo hacía con él, pero sabía que el muchacho moría por decirlo.

* * *

Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. Por eso cuando, al despertar, se encuentra entre los brazos de Ryō, algo dentro de él, arraigado con el paso de los años, se quiebra.

En una especie de trance desesperado, echa al joven de su casa y, tras cerrar la puerta con un estruendo, corre hasta el baño, donde, nauseabundo, se deja caer en la bañera. Estira una de sus manos y abre la ducha, dejando que el chorro de agua helada caiga sobre su cuerpo, empapándole la ropa y calándole hasta los huesos.

* * *

Asahina Satoru es un joven rutinario. No siempre ha sido así, pero diversas circunstancias lo llevaron a convertirse en el hombre que es ahora. Ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió con franqueza, sin sentir el tirón de la mentira en las comisuras de sus labios. Tampoco sabe cuándo fue que comenzó a llorar todas las noches, recostado de lado en la cama y con los brazos estirados, sintiendo las sábanas frías que, en sus recuerdos, se hallan cálidas gracias al calor humano de otra persona. No sabe con certeza cuándo se convirtió en un ser tan solitario ni cuándo dejó de hablar tanto; cuando niño, podía pasarse el día entero diciendo cosas tanto con y sin sentido, a tal punto que llegaba a colmar la paciencia de sus amigos.

En realidad, Satoru lo sabe, pero no se atreve a aceptarlo.

Sabe que en cuanto lo admita, los restos que han quedado de su corazón terminarán de hacerse añicos.


End file.
